Neige
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Quand le froid et la neige éveillent en un jeune homme viking des souvenirs enfouis. - OS - shonei-aï - cadeau pour Hasegawa


_**Disclamer : **Jack et Harold ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, à voir._

 _ **Paring :** Jack  & Harold_

 _ **Rating** : K+_

 _ **Dédicace** : Ce petit OS est un cadeau. Un cadeau pour une amie que j'aime fort fort fort. Et parce qu'elle est loin, que je ne peux pas lui faire de bisous, ben je lui offre mes mots. Un petit peu._

 _Hasegawa, ma chérie d'amour, ma petite choute que j'adore… bordel 18 ans merde ! Profites-en bien et lève le coude pour moi XD_

 _ **Synopsie ** : Quand le froid et la neige éveillent en un jeune homme viking des souvenirs enfouis._

* * *

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais un ami imaginaire. Longtemps, il fut mon seul compagnon de jeu dans les landes froides et venteuses de Beurk. Mon seul ami alors que je n'étais que le frêle et gringalet fils du chef qu'on excluait. Mon seul confident quand ma différence avec les autres pesait trop lourd sur mes petites épaules. Mon seul réconfort quand l'idée de n'être jamais le viking que mon père souhaitait me voir devenir me submergeait.

Mais comme tous les amis imaginaires, il finit par disparaître.

Il fut peu à peu remplacé par des amitiés réelles et profondes, forgées autour de dragons. Il fut remplacé par un sentiment naissant et timide : la découverte de l'amour et de ses premières déconvenues. Et ce garçon rieur aux cheveux couleur de neige, j'en vins à oublier son existence.

Jusqu'au jour où mes souvenirs ont refait surface.

C'était un soir d'hiver comme un autre. Peut-être plus froid. Non, certainement plus froid, mais c'était régulièrement le cas depuis quelques années. Le givre aux fenêtres de ma chambre formait de magnifiques motifs, plus beaux que la plus fine des dentelles qui puissent exister au monde et je la regardais toujours avec émerveillement. Doucement, j'effleurai une branche d'une des fougères de gel et la sculpture s'effaça, forçant mon visage à faire la bouille, comme l'enfant que j'avais été jadis.

Soudain, la température de la pièce chuta brutalement et je me mis à frissonner malgré le feu qui couvait sous le corps pelotonné de Krocmou. Je m'emmitouflai plus profondément dans ma couverture avec un lancinant mal de crâne qui me vrillait les tempes. Sûrement à cause du froid.

Par un curieux enchaînement d'idées, le froid me fit penser à de la neige, douce et tiède comme une pluie de printemps. Me fit penser à de la neige impossible qui tombait dans ma chambre. Me fit penser à ce garçon qui la créait pour moi.

Je me redressai d'un coup sur mon séant, haletant et nauséeux. Le froid me faisait mal au cœur, l'étreignant de ses doigts gelés. Et semblant surgir de nulle part, un nom s'imposa dans mon esprit. Un mot qui franchit mes lèvres dans un soupir coupable. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

« Jack… »

Un sanglot. Une respiration hachée. Du givre dans un coin éloigné de ma chambre. Krocmou tourna la tête vers moi puis vers le coin en poussant un gémissement plaintif, nullement hostile mais clairement soucieux. Sortant du lit en frissonnant, je me drapai dans ma couverture, avançant vers le coin sombre d'un meuble tandis que ma tête était soudainement remplie de son rire, de sa froide chaleur, de ses jeux, de sa complicité. De _Lui,_ tout simplement.

Un hoquet douloureux, un sanglot profond.

Pendant combien d'hiver était-il venu pleurer ici, près de moi, alors que je ne l'entendais pas ? Mon cœur me faisait si mal. Je lui avais fait si mal. Tant de souffrance par mon silence. Tant de douleur par mon oubli.

Je posai ma main sur la commode, tanguant comme un bateau ivre. J'avais peur. Peur de voir ce que ma lâcheté d'enfant grandissant, de presque adulte, avait fait à cet esprit libre et joyeux. Un dernier pas et mon cœur se gela, s'accordant à la température ambiante.

Disparue la joie de vivre. Disparue la lueur espiègle dans son regard. Disparue l'incroyable chaleur de sa neige. Il ne restait que le froid mordant et intense de la peine, qui l'enveloppait tel un manteau.

Puis mon cœur se remit à battre. D'abord anarchiquement, comme s'il devait de nouveau apprendre à le faire, puis il accéléra. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine pour se précipiter vers cette forme recroquevillée dans un coin sombre.

Si proche. Si loin.

« Jack »

Un soupir, un murmure, à peine plus et j'eus l'impression de tomber en morceaux. Ma main se posa sur épaule et le froid envahit mon bras, m'arrachant une grimace. Lui sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Ses grands yeux si bleus s'écarquillèrent et je plongeai dedans. Et je vis tout. Toute la douleur, toute la peine, toute la solitude. L'horrible solitude. L'abandon douloureux. Le sentiment de n'être rien, inutile, oubliable.

J'avais mal. J'aurais voulu tout lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas, ma gorge trop nouée empêchait le moindre son d'en sortir. Alors…

Alors, je tendis les bras et le serrai contre moi. Fort. Le plus fort possible. Et je glissais mes doigts dans cette crinière blanche indisciplinable avant que ma main ne s'arrêtât sur sa nuque pour caresser du pouce la naissance de ses cheveux.

Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à mon dos, serrant le fin tissu de ma chemise, comme un noyé agripperait une bouée. Enfin, il parla. Mon nom. Il me dit juste mon nom et ça me brisa un peu plus. J'embrassais ses cheveux, le serrant encore, le berçant jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se tarissent, le laissant pantelant et tremblant contre moi. Je sentais son souffle se faire plus calme contre mon cou.

Alors doucement, je l'écartai de moi pour replonger dans le cristal de ses yeux, pour y chercher l'étincelle qui y brillait avant.

« Je suis…. Tellement, tellement désolé, Jack » lui soufflais-je dans un murmure. Il secoua la tête, résigné.

« Tu as grandi. Tu as juste… grandi. Comme tous les autres. »

Comme si ça excusait tout ! Non ! Loin de là ! Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais dû l'oublier, lui sans qui mon cœur ne savait battre correctement. Lui que j'aimais, que j'aime. Oui, j'avais grandi, je ne pouvais l'empêcher. Mais il était peut-être temps pour Jack de faire de même. Juste un peu.

Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains, mes pouces essuyant les perles salées qui s'attardaient encore sur ses joues. Lentement, je me penchais vers lui, ne quittant ce regard si clair qui semblait lire en moi. J'attendis un instant, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'écarter, de me repousser, mais il se contenta de me regarder. Cette pétillante joie apparut de nouveau au fond de ses pupilles au moment où il posa ses mains fraîches sur mes poignets, les caressant de ses doigts fins.

Quand enfin mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, je sus, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que plus jamais je ne pourrais oublier Jack Frost, car l'esprit de l'hiver était mon âme, mon cœur, l'être par lequel je vivais.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais perdu mon ami imaginaire. Une fois adulte et nouveau chef du village de Beurk, je l'ai retrouvé et il est aujourd'hui à mes cotés, réchauffant notre chambre de sa neige tiède comme une après midi de printemps.

* * *

 _ **Blabla de l'auteure** : voilà, voilà, c'était court mais c'était tout pour toi, en espérant que ça t'ai plut. encore un très bon anniversaire ma chérie._

 _Aux autres venus lire, j'ose espérer que vous avez aimés vous aussi._

 _kiss_


End file.
